


Snapshot:  Devil's Trap

by veronamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Devil's Trap".  Insert right before the final scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot:  Devil's Trap

He made sure Dad was all right first, because Dean asked. It was a quick once-over, and he clenched his jaw the whole time against the accusing look in his father's eyes. Sam checked the bullet wound, satisfied that he hadn't hit the femoral artery, then propped him against the wall with his jacket bunched up against the blood flow and flew across the room to Dean.

"He's fine. He's fine," he whispered when Dean tried to talk. "The bullet's still in there, but he's okay. Shh." He pushed his fingers through Dean's hair, shaping the skull beneath. It felt fragile.

Dean took a shuddering breath and tried to sit up. Sam shifted around to kneel behind him, easing him up with careful hands beneath Dean's arms. He stopped when Dean was sitting upright, his back against Sam's thighs and belly. Dean spit blood to clear his lungs, and his breathing eased; but he felt heavy in Sam's grip, unable to hold his own weight. Sam pushed down a frisson of fear.

"We need a hospital," he said, and was more scared when nobody argued. He looked over at Dad, who nodded tiredly and started pulling himself up the wall.

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

Sam's head was pounding enough to make him sick, and his face ached down to the bone, but he was mostly okay. He gathered Dean close and heaved him up as gently as possible, wincing when Dean groaned and flinched against him. There was a moment of _dizzybrightgonnahurl_ followed by _don'tdon'tdon'tdropdean_ and then he got his feet under him and forced the nausea away. He cradled Dean to his chest, feeling the inherent wrongness in it, and started for the door.

Dad staggered beside him, fumbling the door open and going ahead to clear off the back seat of the car. Sam eased Dean down onto the worn leather, trying not to jostle him. Dean was still letting Sam manhandle him; he was like ( _dead weight_ ) a rag doll in Sam's arms, or a sleepy child. Sam ignored that thought too, arranging Dean's legs and body along the seat so he'd be supported by the door.

Dean was still conscious; that was something. His hand came up out of his lap to fist in Sam's shirt, his mouth forming soundless words. Sam covered Dean's hand with his own – God, it was so _cold_ \- and leaned in close.

"Sam ... thanks."

The words were barely more than breath, but Dean's eyes said everything. Sam shot a glance at Dad, resting in the front seat, and wondered what he would've done if not for his brother.

"Shh," he said, turning back to Dean. "Stay quiet. Hospital's not far."

Dean nodded, his eyes closing briefly, then snapping open again to fix on Sam. Sam darted another look forward, then pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead and slid out of the back seat, closing the door carefully.

The hospital was about five miles up the highway. Even driving slowly, they'd be there in a few minutes. Dad would be fine. _Dean_ would be fine. They still had one more shot at the demon. They hadn't lost yet.

Sam concentrated on that thought and turned the key in the ignition.

END


End file.
